sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Death
Black Death is the secondary hive-mind of the Black Arms, created by Black Doom to take over his role in the event of his death. Appearance While Black Death largely resembles Black Doom, his form being that of a floating upper body with three eyes, he lacks his predecessor's horns. Black Death also has yellow eyes rather than Black Doom's red ones, and he has a mouth with sharp teeth. Like Black Doom he wore robes, though his came with a hood and lacked any medallions, instead bearing greater decoration. History Past Black Death was a "lesser mind" left behind by Black Doom to complete the conquest of a world the Black Arms had previously visited. He subsequently sensed Black Doom's death, and all surviving Black Arms became subject to his control. Realizing that the Black Arms required an edge if they were to take their revenge on the Earth, he ordered the creation of a being based on Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom's destroyer. The result was Eclipse the Darkling, a being capable of acting independently of the Black Arms hive mind. Eclipse subsequently suggested a new project: the creation of the Dark Arms, which delayed the New Black Comet's arrival at Earth. The detour involved a stop at Planet Wisp, where they captured a number of Wisps for cultivation. While Black Death was loath to leave their planet still full of life to be consumed, he was persuaded by Eclipse's argument that they could harvest the other Wisps after crushing Mobius. Shadow Fall Arriving to find the planet shattered by recent events, Black Death received an unpleasant surprise when Team Dark and Spider Troupe boarded the comet with a nuclear device with which to destroy it. He quickly dispatched Eclipse with orders to destroy Shadow, but the independent being desired to bring Shadow back into the Black Arms fold instead. As Shadow split from his teammates, Eclipse went to intercept him while Black Death released the Black Arms' neurotoxin in an effort to paralyze the others. When they were revealed to have breath masks to protect them, he dispatched a group of Black Annelids to destroy them. Black Death then joined Eclipse in a mental attack on Shadow, attempting to gain control of the Ultimate Lifeform. They succeeded, but even as Shadow attacked his teammates, Black Death sensed the Hedgehog's continued resistance. Shadow eventually broke free of his control and went to confront the leader of the Black Arms. Fearing defeat, Black Death ordered the relocation of the Dark Arms to an escape craft. He and Shadow engaged in battle, during which he had Death's Eye rescue a defeated Eclipse and take him to the craft as well. While Eclipse and the Dark Arms were able to escape, Black Death was destroyed by the power of Shadow's Chaos Blast, and Death's Eye went dormant upon his passing. Personality Black Death was a surprisingly paternal being, greatly concerned for the fate of the Black Arms under his control. Fearing the extinction of his species, he went to great lengths to preserve them and defeat their enemies. However, he proved utterly malevolent, displaying a perfect willingness to destroy Shadow and Mobius out of revenge for his fallen predecessor, Black Doom. Perhaps due to most of the Black Arms obeying him without question, he quickly grew irritated with Eclipse's independent nature. Powers and abilities One of the strongest members of the Black Arms, Black Death is powerful enough to keep Shadow on his toes during battle, though Shadow noted that Black Death was weaker than his predecessor; while Shadow needed his Super State to defeat Black Doom, Black Death was defeated quickly after Shadow became Chaos Shadow. Black Death possessed Black Doom's ability to telepathically control the Black Arms as its hive-mind, as well as take control of any rogue members of his own race. He was also able to use Death's Eye as a mobile eye to observe the surroundings. In battle, Black Death had many of Black Doom's abilities. He could summon small flaming meteors from black holes and shoot out flaming lasers from his hands to attack his opponent. He could also project a hologram from his third eye to display what Death's Eye sees. See also * Black Death Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Black Arms Category:Deceased characters